


Cuddles

by RingingSilence



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Friends Don't Save Friends from Cats, Jon learns to cuddle from an expert, a smidge of JonMartin at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingingSilence/pseuds/RingingSilence
Summary: All Jon could do was sit and stare at the dreaming Admiral, unable to move without waking him. As though sensing his plight, his phone started vibrating.On the coffee table.While he held up a cat with his closest arm.
Relationships: Georgie Barker & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 26





	Cuddles

The first thing Jon became aware of was the aching of his arm. The next as he wandered back to wakefulness, was the weight and he blinked down at his chest. He was positive he'd fallen asleep alone but at some point the cat had joined him and now 8.5kg of limp, warm, twitching cat was draped across his stomach, hanging head-and-shoulders off of him. His arm was aching because even in sleep he'd rescued the cat from falling. Jon's other arm was pinned against the couch itself, unable to help bear his companion's weight or even push his hair back from where it hung in his eyes. All Jon could do was sit and stare at the dreaming Admiral, unable to move without waking him. As though sensing his plight, his phone started vibrating.

On the coffee table.

While he held up a cat with his closest arm.

While he tried to figure out a way to reach it without disturbing the cat, Georgie passed by the room on her way from the kitchen cradling a mug.

"Georgie," he whisper-shouted while the cat continued to twitch.

She paused. As soon as she noticed the Admiral she stepped into the room with a smile. "Yes, Jon? Are you comfortable?"

He reached towards the still-shaking phone. Well, as well as he could without sending the Admiral spilling onto the floor. "Hand me my phone."

She settled back against the wall and sipped her drink. "No."

He gritted his teeth. " _Please_ hand me my phone."

She took another sip, still smirking. "How are you planning on answering without hands?"

"I'll figure something out."

"Well, why don't you just pick it up yourself?"

He jerked his chin at the cat.

"So?"

"I can't move him."

"He only weighs nine kilos, Jon. Even you can lift that much."

"I can't--...do you want me to disturb him?"

The phone abruptly stopped vibrating. Georgie shrugged and turned back to the hall. "Well, now you don't need to worry about it."

Jon scowled at her retreating back as she continued on her merry way. Once she was out of sight he turned his attention back on the unconscious cat. "I hope that wasn't important."

The Admiral jerked awake, stretching languidly and almost pushing himself right over the protective curve of Jon's arm. Clumsily, he started pulling his paws under himself.

"Getting up now, are you?"

The cat didn't jump down. Instead, he got his balance just enough to ram his head into Jon's chin before collapsing again to purr against Jon's neck.

With his arm now free, Jon sighed and stroked the Admiral's side. "At least I can reach it, now.

\-------------------------------

Martin was yanked from the depths of a rather pleasant nap by a storm of pointy knees and elbows clambering onto him.

"Ow! Jon, Jon, hold on! Just--ow, just lay down!"

Mercifully, Jon quickly settled in against him and the relentless stabbing was reduced to just the press of Jon's nose into Martin's shoulder and his nearly-not-painful jut of bony chin.

"Comfortable?"

Jon hummed and sprawled a little more. 

Martin rolled his eyes and smirked at the ceiling. "Good. I'd appreciate a little warning next time before you stab me half to death."

He hissed in a breath and swore as Jon's chin pressed sharply into his clavicle. Jon chuckled softly and Martin swatted him, earning a slightly louder laugh. 

"I should shove you off," Martin grumbled.

"Mm..." Jon turned his head, sparing Martin further chin-related torment. "You won't though."

"No," Martin agreed, loosely wrapping his arms around him. "Not this time."

**Author's Note:**

> A little rough, but words are hard to wrangle right now so maybe the fluff makes up for it <3


End file.
